and with all this lust to burn, darling
by 25ShadesOfFebruary
Summary: Camille graduates and Klaus just wants to celebrate. OneShot


**Summary:** Camille graduates and Klaus's just wants to celebrate. **OneShot**

 **Couple:** Camille O'Connell / Klaus Mikaelson

 **Rating:** NC-17 (For sexual themes that are described)

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own The Originals, I mean that's obvious right because Klamille would have their first kiss. But the good news is since by last Klamille fic, Mikael died so one of my wishes came true. Anyway...enjoy._

* * *

 **and with all this lust to burn,darling**

* * *

He's proud of her.

That much is obvious, that much she can see from her back row seat when she turns her head and their eyes catch each other and his smirk matches her soft smile. It's noticeable, much like everything Klaus does.

They've all shown up. They, being the Mikaelson clan, Elijah, Rebekah, Marcel, and Hope. And of course, Klaus. Dressed as if Calvin Klein himself tailor their clothing, even Hope's dress looked as if it costed more than her tuition to get into _The University Of New Orleans._ Davina waves at her from behind Klaus and she lifts a hand in return to greet her back. Her eyes shift over to the couple sitting next to her, Hayley and Jackson and she smiles softly at both of them ,before she turns her head back towards the front and actually listens to what letter of the surname the announcer is on.

When the dean calls her name, she stands up and she can hear the whistles that come out of Davina's mouth and loud clapping from Marcel, Hayley and Rebekah. She smiles wide as she shakes hands and takes pictures before she makes her way back to her seat and she can still hear the whistling and the loud clapping until she sits down and more graduates are called.

The event of graduation is faster than she expects it to be and all she hears is "Congrats class of 2016" before graduation caps start flying and loud shouts are being made from her classmates. She's weaving through the mass number of people just trying to get to open area where she could see Davina and the others but when she looks to where the gang had previously sat they aren't there anymore and before the look of confusion can come over her face, she feels a tap on her shoulder causing her to turn around and see a smiling Hayley and Davina who's awaiting a hug from Cami. The rest of them wait in the background as Davina crushes Cami in a hug rocking her from side to side before finally letting up and allowing her to breathe.

When she catches her breath, her eyes somehow find his in the mass of people before Marcel and Rebekah come in her line of sight, officially cutting them off. She has to breathe a shaky breath out and try to focus on what Marcel is saying as she nods her head and thanks them for coming. Once they leave she catches another glimpse of him before Elijah blocks her line of vision.

"Congratulations, Camille."

"Thank you, Elijah."

"It seems we might actually have to start paying you compensation."

She smiles, "You owe me about a million dollars in back pay."

"I'll write you a check." he smiles at her and makes a move to leave, "Before I forget, Niklaus wanted me to give these to you." he tells her and then presents her with a bouquet of pink roses.

She takes them from his hand and when she looks up to ask him where Klaus is, Elijah has disappeared.

She sighs, before shaking her head and looking down at the amazing flowers that Klaus has picked out for her. She spots a card attached to it on the front it reads,'congratulations' and when she turns the card over it tells her to be ready by eight tonight for a dinner in her honor. Instead of wondering why Klaus couldn't tell her that himself she focuses on her flowers, she smells them before a wide smile appears on her face.

 **X**

When she gets to her apartment, there's a box waiting for her at her door. It's big,white, and rectangular with another card attach to it. She thinks this is another gift from Klaus but when she bends down to look at the card its from Rebekah with a winky face. She picks up the box and maneuvers the flowers and the box into her arms while trying to open up her apartment door. It's a struggle but she finally manages to open up her door. She kicks the door close once she in and places her gifts on the island counter of her kitchen. She removes the previous flowers from her vase and throws them into the waste bin and dumps the used water down the drain replacing the vase with fresh water from her tap.

She unties the knot of the pink roses and places them in the vase, separating them out and smelling them once again,before she turns her eye sight on the gift from Rebekah. She lifts the top of the box cautiously, in case Rebekah's gift is something of the top of the box to the side, she unfolds the white tissue paper that covers the item in the box. It's a dress that awaits her curiosity. A white lace dress that's folded to show off the details around the collar. She runs her fingers over the material and her sense of touch is meet with what feels like heaven against the pads of her fingers.

Carefullying pulling the dress out of the box she heads to her bedroom, where her full length mirror hangs against her bedroom door. The dress is gorgeous against her complexion,she notices when she holds it against her body. It was long sleeved and stopped just at her mid thigh. It had an opening at the middle of her back and stopped an inch above her panty line.

Her eyebrows raise in confusion as to why Rebekah would randomly gift her with this magnificent dress, before she realizes that this is not only a graduation present, but a present for her graduation dinner she's having with the Mikaelsons later tonight.

It was just a dinner, she thinks.

A dress of this magnitude did not fit into a simple dinner at the compound, but then again nothing that the Mikaelson's did was simple.

She places the dress on her bed, before she picks up her phone and texts Rebekah a 'thanks and that the dress is beautiful'. Looking at the alarm clock that sits on the bedroom side dresser, it reads the time of five thirty five which means she has close to two hours to get ready for her event with the Mikaelsons. She glances at the dress one more time and decides that instead of the laid back look that she was going for she was going to glam herself up in honor of the dress that Rebekah gave to her. She heads to the bathroom to start on beautifying herself.

 **X**

It's exactly eight o'clock at night when Camille finds herself opening her door to a smiling Rebekah Mikaelson. She's putting on her five inch black heels on her foot when Rebekah offers her a steady shoulder to lean on.

"Thanks."

"Can't have the guest of honor falling on her face now can we." she teases,"You look lovely." She tells her,before Cami straightens up, causing her and Rebekah to be the same height in the heels they both wore.

"It's all the dress" she tells her with a smile on her face as she grabs her clutch purse and house keys to lock her apartment.

There's a sly smirk on Rebekah's face when Cami turns around from locking her front door.

"What?" she ask, curiosity present in her tone.

"Oh nothing, love, let's go." she replies and starts her walk down the hall of the apartment complex.

When Cami catches up to Rebekah outside, theres a sleek black ranger rover, that she knows is Klaus's car of choice sitting in front of the 'no parking zone' outside of her apartment complex. She expects it to be him in the driver seat when she opens the door, but finds it empty until Rebekah occupies it. She slides in on the leather seat smoothly and closes her door. The last time she was in this car, she was going to a safe house far from where she lived. The car stills smells like him and that allows her to relax against the expensive leather seat. She listen in on the soft sounds of the jazz that plays from the radio and waits for Rebekah to retouch her lipstick and pull off.

 **X**

They appear at the compound faster than what Camille realizes, and she's a bit startled when her door opens for her and a alabaster hand is extended towards her. She recognizes the ring on the finger of the hand to be Elijah's and she takes his hand without helps her out of the car and smiles down at her.

"You Mikaelson's sure know how to treat a girl." she complaints as Elijah closes her door and she fixes her dress.

"Hello, Camille. You look exqusite." Elijah greets her and extends out his elbow, which she gladly takes, as the trio make their way into the dining room of the Mikaelson compound.

It dimly lit when Elijah opens the door for her and she's reminded of a scene in a romantic movie, except without the romantic music playing and the candles being lit at the middle of the table. She wonders if the room is always like this, the Mikaelsons weren't known for much light., literally or figuratively.

Elijah guides her to the seat that sits on the right side of the head chair. A chair she knows Klaus will occupy.

"Thank you." she tells Elijah when he pulls out her seat for her and shes gets herself comfortable.. "But where is everyone." she asks and she expects an answer only to receive silence. She looks to where Elijah was once standing only to find that spot vacant.

Of course, she thinks as she puts her clutch purse on top of her lap and reaches for the wine bottle that sits in the middle of the table.

"Drinking alone, are we?" Klaus asks and Camille freezes in her pursuit in grabbing the wine bottle, her manicured fingers just grazing it.

Her neck snaps towards him and her eyebrow raise a little and her mouth drops an inch, because of course Niklaus Mikaelson would be dressed to the nines for a simple dinner event.

"Klaus." she greets him and retracts her hand from the wine bottle.

He smiles as he walks towards her and stops just inches away from where she sits. He grabs the bottle that Camille tried to grab seconds earlier, and unscrews the top to pour the liquid into a long stem flute and hands it to her.

"You look phenomenal,Camille."he all but whispers into her ear.

She swallows down the raising lump in her throat and ignores the thumping of her heartbeat as she grabs the glass from his grasp and breathes out once he passes by her.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself, for a simple congratulations dinner." she complaints and his answer is a slight smirk as he pours himself as glass.

"Where is everyone else?" she asks again, hoping this time to get an answer.

He places the wine bottle down on the table before he answers her, "It seems my siblings have abandon us this evening."

She raises an eyebrow as if to say, _Really?_

His response is a lifting of his shoulders as if to say, _It happens._

Camille was starting to think this wasn't just a simple dinner at the Mikaelsons, but as Klaus raised his glass to her and congratulated her, she doesn't think that's all of a bad thing.

Until..

Until..she wasted the wine on her dress.

A string of curses fill her mind but only one comes out of her mouth, "Dammit." she shouts out and grabs onto a napkin that sits under her silverware.

She tries padding the spot dry before she turns to an amused Klaus, "Do you have any vinegar? " she asks as she stands up from the table, her clutch purse falling out of her lap.

He stands from his seat and walks to her, a look of amusement still present on his face, "No." he answers,as he bends down to pick up her purse.  
She sighs out in frustration, "Great, the one time I get an expensive dress I waste wine on it." she berates herself. "I got to get to the store, I can't let this stain set into this beautiful dress.  
she tells him and makes a move to leave until she feels Klaus's hand on her elbow.

"No need to worry yourself about that, love." he tells her and hands her, her purse. "I'll get someone to get it out. In the mean time let's get you out of that dress." he suggests and her skin heats up as if the sun decided it wanted to shine on her and her alone.

"I'm sure my sisters have something that will fit you." he tells her and places his hand on the naked skin of her back.

She swallows down the lump in her throat and grabs on to her clutch purse tighter than necessary as he guides her upstairs to where the bedrooms are.

His hand doesn't leave the naked skin of her back until he opens the third door on her right, its a bedroom and by its size Cami is sure its the masters suit. When the steps inside she can recognize the familiar layout as Klaus's bedroom.

"You are welcome to wait in here, I'll go see what my sisters have that would fit you." He informs her and she nods as he shuts the door, leaving her alone in his bedroom for the moment.

She places her purse on the nightstand that sits by his bedroom door, before her eyes search around the space of the bedroom. The last time she was in here she was taking care of an injured Klaus. She hadn't had time to explore his time she does, and her eyesight lands on the dresser that sits next to his bed. Her manicured fingers glide against the surface of his redwood dresser, stopping short at a wooden moon shaped figurine. A soft smile graces her features as her fingers trace along the smooth wood of the figurine that she is sure belongs to Hope. She moves from his dresser to the next object that sits against the wall, a miniature bookshelf that she is sure would give any book collector the most amount of joy. Her fingers glide over the spines of the books and isn't shocked to find writers like _William Shakespeare_ and _Edgar Allen Poe_ in his collection. Tragic writers seem fitting for someone like Klaus.

When she reaches the bedside table, she hears the door open and sees Klaus appear.

"My sisters seem to be living out of uh..closets are stripped bare. This was all I could find." he tells her as lifts a white tee shirt and cotton plaid pajama pants.

"It's better than nothing." she smiles before,she gathers the clothing in her arms when he offers it up to her.

"The bathroom is just behind that door." he instructs her.

She nods, before she follows his instructions and makes her way to the bathroom. She closes the door with a soft click and turns on the bathroom light. Placing the clothing on the bathroom counter, Camille sighs out at the size of the bathroom.

"Bathroom fit for a king" she mutters out loud as she takes a look around the space. The space contain a bathtub that looked as if it could fit ten with a separate shower to the right. The floor looked as if she could eat off of it, and the counter that she had placed her clothing on had dual sink countertops.

 _Unnecessary,_ she thinks as she takes a sit on the edge of the bathtub to pull off her heels. She's been in heels all day, her feet hurt, so she takes her time stretching out all ten her toes before she places them on the cold floor below.

She sighs before she stands from the tub and proceeds to take off the dress Rebekah gave to her as a gift. She honestly couldn't believe she had been so clumsy to waste wine on such a great dress. If the stain doesn't come out, she'll feel horrible and will work her butt off until shed be able to replace it.

She's pushing the dress down her curvy hips when a knock comes to the door.

"Yes?" she asks, a little startled.

"Miss, I have come to collect the dress." a foreign voice to Cami ears answers her back.

"Gimme a second." she asks as she continues to disrobe.

She only opens the door wide enough to allow her arm out to hand the stranger the dress before she immediately closes the door it back. She hadn't put on a bra with the dress because it hadn't called for one and the last thing she wanted was for someone to see her goodies. But, she doubted the white tee shirt Klaus had just given her would hide much. Her suspicions are correct when she slips the shirt on over her head and the outline of breast could be clearly seen, the only good thing about the shirt was that it was tad bit for her smaller frame, same with the pajama pants Klaus gave her, but she wasn't complaining anything was better than nothing.

She grabs her heels that sit by the bathtub and makes her way back into the bedroom.

She finds him in more casual clothes than she left him in. His black tee shirt,jeans standing out against his golden sheets.

He's sitting on his bed with a phone in his hand, conducting business no doubt, and what looks like a five course meal sitting to his side. A dinner cart with plates,napkins, silverware and another wine bottle on the second shelve greets her eyesight next.

Her stomach growls and she remembers why she came to the Mikaelson's compound in the first place. To eat. She had skipped lunch in order to fill up on the feast she knew she would have here. And so far all she had was wine.

He smirks, before he turns his eye sight to her, "By all means, Cami, dig in, this is your celebration feast after all."

She places her heels at the head of his bed and grabs a plate to stack as much food as thinks she could consume, and right now it feels as if she could consume two stallion horses.

She takes a seat inches away from him on the bed, "I have a theory." she tells him as she pulls apart a piece of the chicken that's on her plate to pop into her mouth.

He raises an eyebrow at her declaration and places his phone on the bedside table, "Care to share?"

She nods, breaking off a small piece of biscuit this time to place in her mouth. "I think." she starts off making sure the biscuit was fully chewed and down her throat before she continued speaking, "That your siblings set all of this up."

He smirks because a similar idea was spreading in his head for awhile now as well. " what evidence do you have to support this?"

"Well for one, they left us alone and disappeared to god knows where." she begins and moves her body to face him fully now, legs crossed, and fingers wrapped around a wine glass, "And I'm pretty sure there was a hole in my glass from earlier. There's just no way that I would drop wine on myself. I'm a bartender for heaven's sake."

He laughs, "So you're accusing Rebekah of destroying her own dress that she brought for you?"

She nods, "Makes sense right?"

"And what of Freya? What is her part in all of this?"

"She cloaked the clothes, hide them with a spell." she suggests and smiles when she sees the merriment in his eyes.

"And Elijah?" he asks, wondering what her brain would come up with.

"Oh, that's easy, he was the mastermind behind all of this." she smiles.

"I believe you're wrong on this one Camille, Elijah can barely tolerate my existence, him organizing this, whatever this is, is doubtful."

"He hasn't forgiven you yet?" she asks, disheartedly.

He doesn't offer up an response as he moves from the bed and across the room. She hears doors sliding open and close, before she fully turns around.

"Or you haven't apologized yet." she offers up.

She sees him pour what looks like Whiskey into a glass cup, "Apologize for what?"

"Oh, I don't know for killing his girlfriend and I'm sure for many many other things.."

"He should be the one apologizing to me, for trying to help Hayley and her imbecile of a husband take my daughter away from me."

"She did what she thought was right for Hope at the-"

"-Taking Hope away from me was not her only fault, she tried to erase me from her life." He irrupts her. "And the noble Elijah was all too ready to give her what she wanted." he finishes as he finishes what was left of his Whiskey.

She sighs, "Seeing as I have been a psych graduate for all of four hours in my professional opinion, it wouldn't hurt anything but your ego to apologize to him. Both of you did terrible things but to move past this you gotta learn to communicate better. That's all." She finishes, before she turns back around to finish off her food.

"Besides, if I'm wrong about Elijah being the mastermind and setting all of this up, that would only leave, You. To have set all of this up." she declares, her back is still facing him, but she can feel his stare on her skin.

There's a long stretch of silence, before Cami hears him place down the glass cup,

"Interesting theory, Cami." he tells her as he makes his way back towards the bed.

"But there seems to be a flaw." he starts as he leans against the bedpost, looking down at her.

"And what would that be?" she asks as she looks up, meeting the intensity in his blue eyes.

"I wouldn't have to come up with a scheme, to get you to myself." he states.

She gulps down the nervous feeling in throat. It's back, she thinks, that charge electric air that happens each time he looks at her like that. She would think she would have gotten use to the certain charge in the air by now, but it always seems to leave her breathless and her heart thumping wildly against her chest cavity each time it happens.

"Your narcissism is showing again." She teases, as she moves past him to place her empty plate on an empty shelf of the dinner cart.

"Merely fact."

She raises an eyebrow, "Are you saying I'm easy?"

"On the contrary, love, I have never worked so hard in my thousands years on this Earth."

"You make me sound like a hardass." she laughs.

"More like captivating." he confesses and her heart jumps a beat at the truth in his words. "You are quite possibly the most captivating thing on this planet, Camille." he tells her holding eye contact with her.

She's stunned into silence, much like the other times when called her beautiful or when he claimed that no matter where she went he would have found her. Theses confesses of her worth to him, leaves her in a place between remembering how to breathe and simply being captivated by him alone. And before, she can actually gather her bearing -for her brain to make a complete thought process-he's backing up and walking out of her space; Much like what he's about to do now.

But this time she's grabs onto his forearm, keeping him an inch away from the bed.

"Where are you going?" she asks, but she doesn't actually give him time to answer her, "You do this every time. You walk away from me." she deduces as she changes positions to sit upright on her knees making less space between the two.

"You say these things, things like I'm captivating and I'm beautiful." she begins, inching her way towards him still trying to hold his eyes to hers. "And then you say things like you would have found me based on this connection that we share. As if this connection was somehow fated."

He grabs on to her arms when she reaches the edge of the bed, stopping her from coming any closer than she already was. She was a mere inch away from having their chest touch each other.

"Camille..." he starts his word almost a plea, but he doesn't finish his sentence too engrossed in the determination in her bright green eyes.

"And then you walk away." she continues on as if the pleading tone in his voice hadn't altered her determination. "And I get it, you're scared, this is scary. Exploring something that would make you vulnerable and even more impulsive than you already are is frightening. And I'm scared too, because you are not what I pictured for myself when I was twelve and planning out my future wedding." she laughs, "But I..uh..I seem to have fallen for you and I'm not really looking for a way out." she finishes, dropping her eyes from his at the last of her confession.

"So what happens now?" she asks when a stretch of silence has passed between the two and neither have moved from their spot, and his hands are still attached to her arms.

He swallows down the lump in his throat and removes one of his hands from her arm to let his fingers walk against the skin from her arm to her side of her face to palm her cheek. And she melts against his touch, a touch that has killed many,but always seems to either excite or calm her down.

Right now, it's making her skin hot and she wants nothing more than for him to kiss her, and she hopes he will. By the look in his eyes he thinking about it and she wants to pull him down by his neck and crash their lips together, but she knows this is something that he must do. That, however, doesn't stop her from leaning into him more.

"It's okay." she encourages him and so he licks his lips and his lips takes over hers.

The kiss started off as something slow, shy, and careful as if testing out something foreign for the first time, a peck of the lips it should be called. And so, when he pulls back in the slightly she grabs a hold of his tee shirt and whispers a 'no' against his lips, before recapturing his lips is a kiss that makes her sigh against his lips. She pulls him forward as she leans back towards the bed.

When her back hits the softness of the comforter, he allows her to catch a much needed breath as he places his forehead into the crook of her neck to kiss along the underside of her jawline, before making his way back up to her mouth to give her slow open mouth kiss.

She angles her head to gather as much of his mouth as she can while wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him as close as possible and he concurs as he lowers himself onto her much smaller frame.

Kissing him felt like tiny shots of electricity flowing throughout her body every time their lips would reattach and it made her overflow with heat and crave a feeling of desire that swirls in the pits of her stomach. And by the poking of her thigh, she was sure she wasn't the only one that felt that desire.

Her fingers find themselves caught in his thick hair and her legs open wide as he sits in between them, fitting could feel each move he made against her,the roughness of his jeans against the light fabric of her pajama bottoms wasn't helping her desire in her stomach crease, in fact it seem to make the craving fingers move from his hair down his back to pull as much of shirt up that she could.

She could feel the smirk against her lips when he finds out that she's trying to get him undressed. He takes off his shirt the next time his lips leave hers and throws it behind him.

She leans up on the palms of her hands as he sits on his knees above her. One of the hands that was supporting her goes to his sternum and pushes down, telling him she wanted him on his back and he allows it.

His hands go on either side of her thighs when she climbs on top of him.

"I want you to know something." she tells him. "I trust you and I'm doing this because I want to. Before this goes any further, I want you to know I don't do one night stands. So I need you to be fully honest with me. I need to know if this is a wasted effort.I'm not asking for perfect or something close to it, I know it won't be easy and I know that you have made a whole army of enemies in your lifetime. But I just want to know if trying is too much? If we should stop right now."

"Camille-"

"-Yes or no?" she cuts him off, looking him in the eyes.

"No." He answers after a beat of silence.

"Okay." She says as she removes her shirt,and throws it to the side of her and down at i'm when one of his hands creep up her side, stopping just under her breast.

He wraps one of his arm around her waist as he leans up to meet her halfway in kiss. She sighs into his mouth when she feels the skin to skin contact of their bare chest against each other. Her hips work against his in a rhythmic motion. They're are quiet moans being let out and Cami's not sure if it's coming out of her mouth or his, but she knows she loves the way his firmer body feels against feels even better when he turns her on her back and he's hovering over her. His lips moves from her swollen lips down and her pass her neck to spread kisses along her collarbone and down her sternum. He continues his path down her body until he reaches the cloth of her borrowed pajama bottoms. He glances at her before he grips the waistband of her pants and pulls down slowly as if unwrapping a long awaited present.

His eyes roam over her body when he pulls down her pants to leave her just in her plain black panties. He starts with her face, his eyes lingering on her swollen lips,to her rapidly raising chest that sat her perky breasts and rose colored nipples, and down her toned stomach to her parted legs that he sits in between.

"Beautiful." he whispers against the skin of her inner thigh, the word causing a skip of her heartbeat. His teeth and lips scrap against her skin on his way up her body, biting on certain parts of her skin,but not deep enough to leave a moans when his mouth makes contact with her sensitive nipples, tongue twirling and mouth gently sucking on one as his fingers pinch and grab the other.

One hand is in his hair, pushing down, telling him she wants more and her other hands slides down what narrow space their bodies have between them to work on unbuckling his belt, unbuttoning his pants and using what she could to push down his pants including her unoccupied hand and her feet. His pants don't get down far, before he helps her without stopping his persistent attack on her breast. She grips him through the cloth of his boxers, massaging and stroking what she can of his shaft and smiles to herself when she feels his breathe change against her skin, its more rapid now and less controlled and she can't help but be proud of herself that she caused this.

She hears him groan out when she slips her hand into his boxers and can feel the muscle in her hand, she makes long slow strokes at the base of shaft and lightly squeezes the head each time she makes a stroke.

She lets out a surprise moan she feels his fingers rubbing against her soaked panties, outlining her lips and pinches her clit. He kisses her deep when he slips his hands inside her panties and uses a long finger to enter moans in mouth and has trouble keeping her strokes slow as he adds another finger to thrust into her. He moves his fingers inside of her at different rhythms, sometimes it long and slow and his fingers curl and other times it's fast like that of lightning strikes and sometimes it just him stimulating her clit with his thumb as he whispers against her ear of how good she feels in hands.

When her first organsms hits her, she closes her eyes tight,her back arches off of the bed, and her hands grip the sheets for gravity reasons, because she feels as if she's having an out of body experience. When she opens her eyes, his dilated blue eyes are the first she sees. She had been so wrapped up her out body organsms that she hadn't noticed he removed the reminding of their clothes, leaving them bare for each other.

He would have liked to wait for her to catch her breathe, but patiences was never a virtue for him and the look of Cami's organsmic face that his fingers caused made him want to keep that look on her face for selfish reasons.

So when, he grabs her leg and places her knee on his shoulder, he penetrates her slowly,watching the reaction on her face as he fills her. Both of their mouths drop open at the new sensation. He almost thanks whatever god he doesn't believe in for allowing him to have this. She moans out a "fuck" when he pulls out and thrust back into her with more force than before.

His thrust are slow, as if he's trying to savor this moment and the reactions of her face, how her breathing changes when he chooses a different spot to hit inside of her and how her legs shake when he hits a really good one. He fucks her slow with long powerful strokes and circular palming of her clirtous until her walls trembles around him.

He waits for her to open her eyes to see the satisfaction and exhaustion present in them, he could go for another round but he was sure if they did he would kill her. So, he pulls out of her carefully and watches her afterglow of her organsms to scoop her up and walks them into the bathroom. He sits her at the edge of the bathtub and turns on the water.

Camille grips the edge of the tub, to make sure she's still ground on Earth, as her eyes catch the sight of Klaus's naked ass walking away from her and smiles, almost complaints him on what a great he ass he has, before he grabs something that she can't make out from her position and turns around and she decides she likes the front more than the back as he walks back towards her, obviously still hard and she's a little disappointed that she wasn't able to get him off.

"You're still hard." she tells him.

He turns off the water and drops blocks of what Camille thinks are bath salts, before he takes a glance at her, "Tonight wasn't about me." he tells her and helps her into the tub.

When she slides down into the tub she lets out a moan of appreciation. He hands her a washcloth and soap, before he bends down to whisper in her ear,

"Congratulations,Camille."

 **~Fin~**

 **X**

 **So...let me know what you think. I'm going to bed.**


End file.
